


The Peg Powler

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Tales [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Folklore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: When both of them find themselves kept awake by unpleasant dreams, Deanna decides to share an old Earth tale with Jaal.





	The Peg Powler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_rose4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rose4/gifts).



> For the prompt “I’m okay, you’re okay, we’re okay.”

“…deep breaths, Jaal.”

“The Kett…” His eyelids felt heavy, his limbs like lead as he tried to free himself, then forced a laugh when he felt nothing more than the smooth fabric of his blankets hindering his escape.

No more Kett. No more pods. Only Deanna, kneeling by his sleeping bag, holding a cup of water.

“I am- I hope I did not startle you.”

“Nah, I’m okay. You’re okay. _We’re okay_.” He felt the warmth begin to spread back into his cheeks as she touched his face, overwhelming the lingering sensation of the cool, metallic instruments that had pressed and poked against his skin.

“Okay,” he smiled. “And my snoring didn’t wake you?”

“You _know_ I sleep like a log.” She, too, chuckled softly. “I dreamed I got spaced like the child in your tale.”

“Darling One, I had no idea you’d find a _children’s_ story so frightening-”

“Oh, _honey_ ,” she grinned, water trickling down her chin as she took a sip from the cup. “You ought to hear some of the stories from Earth.”

“I’d like that.”

“Well,” she set her cup down and shuffled into a more comfortable position, a glint of excitement in her eyes. “ _The Peg Powler_. A terrifying hag with green skin, sharp teeth – Jaal, I can _see_ you trying not to laugh.”

“I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to offend. I…simply can’t imagine you finding this… _hag_ truly frightening.”

“This tale comes from _long_ before humanity had the means to explore the galaxy. My granny and _her_ granny never lived among other species as Scott and I did – never even made contact with them. I guess the Peg Powler seemed frightening because…she was strange to them. _Alien_.” Jaal sighed wistfully.

“Sometimes I forget that you have stories from so very long ago.” A painful reminder of what the Scourge had taken from them. Deanna closed her hand over his.

“I mean…she _also_ grabbed the ankles of children who wandered too close to the water’s edge. Pulled them under and drowned them.”

“A cautionary tale, then?” Deanna nodded, before reaching for her cup. “Is this why you were reluctant to go into the water on Havarl? There are remnant and creatures lurking beneath the water, but nothing quite so… cruel and unusual.”

“Ah – the Peg Powler wasn’t real, Jaal. She was just a story, to keep children from falling into the River Tees. To keep them safe.”

“With lies?” he smiled slyly, as she tilted her head.

“Yes, I suppose so, but…I think we enjoy making up stories. That’s probably why Liam laughed at the story you told. Ours are rarely so…blunt. Or maybe we just don’t like tales about senseless death, so we spin a yarn about a villain. Someone we can be angry at, even if we know they’re not real.” Deanna ran her hand through her hair, pushing her fringe back, and he saw the dark rings around her eyes. “I guess we don’t need to do that so much now, with the Kett all around us.”

Jaal pulled the covers back, patting the memory foam. Already, it was indented with the grooves of Deanna’s body, and she slid in beside him with ease.

“I recall you promising me a tale about the yevara.” He smiled, brushing her hair aside to kiss her forehead. He regretted not having a recording of their songs to hand, but the quiet whirring of the Tempest’s engines would suffice for now.

_“The yevara’s song was so beautiful, it coaxed the sun out of hiding, and revealed the stars…”_


End file.
